Can't do this alone
by SunnyRain143
Summary: Akatsuki , team sasuke, and Naruto group ended up in our world. Not as deadly ninjas but as harmless cats armed with only with their claws. They end up in the care of a spoiled brat who has no idea what she's in for. Can they put their differences aside and work together putting their trust into each other or will they end up killing one another to never go back. Suck at summaries.


**Can't do this alone!**

 **A/n:** _"I saw an Akatsuki kitten story and I wanted to write my own. I'm not a very good writer because I'm pretty young and I lack the creatively. Anyway here my Akatsuki story with the Naruto gang."_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Masashi Kishimoto characters. If I did Neji would marry TenTen and both would have a family together. Also the Akatsuki to me died too fast.**

Chapter 1: Dom

Dom P.O.V

Today was the last day of school and at 3pm summer vocation will begin. It was only 2:00 pm and I was in my math class where students were talking and the teacher was explaining about our math score and what grade we should be in next year, but I wasn't listening I was ignoring the world around me; ignoring everything but the clock that was above the door. The clock just hang there innocently as I wait for the clock to hit 3. I begin to feel impatient bubble in me and my right leg begin to shake. The clock was going slow on purpose I can feel it. It just tick tock slowly for only me to hear. I glare at the thing that was keeping me from my summer break. I deicide that maybe watching the clock to end the school year would just drive me crazy so I deicide to read.

I reach into my bag and pulled out my favorite Manga: Naruto. It was book 64 the book were it held Neji's death and the book was in my hands. Flip the page to the part were the wood projectiles pierce Neji's body as he shield Hinata who was shielding Naruto trying to take the blow. I didn't feel sad or any emotion for Neji. His death to me was like any other death of a character that wasn't important to me. I continue to read on until I saw lee clutching Neji and crying with tears streaming down his face. He yelled Neji's name in grief. I felt a tug at my heart. I didn't like Lee but though out the series I realize lee was the one who worked just as hard as Naruto and prove that hard work could beat talent and the only talent that kept him hard at work was dead in his arms. Poor lee I could feel my heart tearing very slowly and tears started to pool around my eyes. Damn you Masashi Kishimoto for making my tears fall once again.

"DOM!" I heard someone yelled my name I slowly looked up from my world to lock eyes with a boy name Raymond. He give me a smile but as usual I didn't return the smile I just stared in to his beautiful green hazel eyes. Raymond face started to slowly change into a look of concerned to which it confused me. "Were you crying?" he said his voice full of emotion I couldn't name. I give him a surprise look and touch my cheeks and sure enough they were wet. Wet from tears I produce for a character that doesn't exist. I quickly wiped my tears, tears were a sign of weakness. Tears are for people you love. Cause love is a weakness too. "No. of course not. I wouldn't shed tears for anything that's not important to me." I said to Raymond who give me a confused look. He looked like he wanted to tell me something, but he kept silence. An awkward silence started to take the atmosphere and it was suffocating.

I looked down at my book and started to fidget. I waited for Raymond to speak or move I wanted him to do something: anything! I didn't like this uncomfortable silence that was choking me. Then I looked up and I locked gazes with him again, but he looked like he was in deep thought and I realize that Raymond called my name for whatever reason. He must have wanted something. "Hey." I said as I saw Raymond blinked out of his trance. "Hmm?" was all he said. "What do you want?" I said. Raymond looked at me and realization smeared his face. "Oh! I wanted to tell you that summer break started." He said cheerfully. To cheerful for my taste.

Raymond words echo in my head I snapped my head toward the clock and that bastard hands were at 3:23pm. I looked around and realize the classroom was empty with no teacher and no students but Raymond and I. "Mr. Smith tried to tell you that class was over but you were in your own world again and he wanted to go home so I told him I'll stay to keep you company." Raymond words just bounce off me. I felt excitement run through my body but I held my excitement back. I packed my manga in my bag and slowly got up. I swing my bag on and walked pass Raymond without a word. "Um bye?" I heard him say but I didn't say anything. I stop by the door and looked up at the little hated and loved thing that tick tock away. "Thank you, you little bastard." I said to the clock and left without another word. I'll cherish our staring contest thought out the year we had together.

I walked as fast as I can passing other left over students that deicide to stay a little longer but I didn't want to stay in this school for another second. School didn't fit in my world as I didn't fit in its world. School is were reality rip your imagination, childhood memories and innocence out of your mind and replace them with boring pointless lessons for "life". I snorted I don't think I need any of those things but I know other people needs them. I know I don't need any of them.

I pushed open the front school doors to find something that rarely happens in Albuquerque. It was raining. I smiled and took a deep breath of the fresh scented rain. Then I walked in the rain without a hesitation. Rain was rare so I savored it and let the rain soak me letting it cleanse my body and wash my thoughts away. "DOM!" I heard an annoyance crying though the rain and into my ear. I didn't turn around I kept walking on the side walk away from reality so I could go home and be in my own world for the rest of summer vacation. "HEY DOM!" the voice said again and this time I looked back, but regret it when I locked eyes with green hazel eyes and its owner was running towards me with a umbrella in his hands.

When he finally caught up he took a minute to catch his breath. I looked at him with a scowl on my face. What did he want? He was a weird one always bothering me and doing things to annoy me. When he caught his breath he snapped his head up and locked eyes with me. We didn't say or do anything but looked into each other eyes. Green hazel locked with my eyes. We only stare deep into each eyes trying to see the fire in each other, but I could see Raymond fire I couldn't tell if he could see mine. "Oh! Here!" he said breaking both our trance. He put the umbrella above my head with a smile. I didn't see the point of the umbrella shielding me from my happiness. I push the umbrella away "No. I'm already soaked to the bone I don't see the point of it." I said and began to walk once more. I heard Raymond walking after me with each step was a splash. "You know what?" he said as he now walking beside me with the umbrella over my head once more but I didn't say anything this time. After a while when I said nothing he deicide to continue. "You're pretty weird."

Me? Weird? I snorted he was the weird one. I glance at him and studied him. He has rich dark brown hair, tan skin probably from playing baseball in the sun. He has a very boyish look than the other jokes who called themselves men. Their styles are all about swag and other stupid looking styles but Raymond style was none of those just a boyish look. It was like he has his own style, but I didn't care if he has a style of his own or has rich hair. What I love about him the most was his green hazel eyes. The colors in his eyes were like no other. One of its kind, a work of art no paint in the world could match its color. "So what do you say?" he said snapping me out of my trance. "What?" I said with a confused tone and look into the art on his face.

He chuckle with a smile "in your world again. I said want to go to the new diner? It just open up around the block? I'll pay." he said as his eyes glister with hope. I didn't say anything only stared into his eyes. Why does he want to eat with me? And he'll pay? I snorted I don't like people spending money on me. "No." I said as I walked getting away from him and his umbrella. The rain once again pound on me with its coldness. Much to my relief I didn't hear footsteps following me. I was confused and looked back only to regret it this time because my great annoyance had a frown that doesn't match his handsome face I wanted to walk over there and wiped the ugliest off his face. I turn around and walked to him with a frown on my face. "Fine." I said. His eyes light up like fireworks in the night sky.

We walked in silence to the diner and once again his umbrella over my head. We reach the little diner and Raymond open the door for me and once I walked in warmth immediately touched my skin. A sweet scent reach my nose. I looked around the diner it was warm, cozy and not many customer. A smile stretch across my face. This place is already my favorite. I walked to the back to the booth that was hiding in the corner and Raymond was close behind. I sat and once again Raymond mimic me and sat on the opposite side of me. We just sat there quietly saying nothing and doing nothing. It wasn't the usual awkward silence when we end up alone together and we both didn't wanted to say anything. I looked at Raymond who was slightly soaked and hair was dripping with rain. I stare at his eyes again it look like he was in deep thought again.

I open my mouth to say something but the waiter cut me off. "You guys ready to order?" the waiter said holding his notepad and pen ready to write down any order. I looked back at Raymond who was now quickly scanning the menu. I looked at the waiter who was waiting patiently for any order to write down. "Do you guys have a strawberry slush?" I said. The waiter smiled kindly and wink "Yes we do ma'am. Is that all?" The waiter said "no. a whole plate of fries. Salted and no ketchup." I said and the waiter jolted down my order and looked at Raymond. "I'll just have a coffee. Black." He said glaring at the waiter for some reason. "Your order will be out shortly." The waiter said and left.

I looked back at Raymond who was still watching the waiter with a glare. I looked confused at him and wonder what goes on in his mind. "Raymond." I called out his name and he immediately looked at me locking our gazes together again. "What is it?" he said with his eyes shining. "Why did you invite me here?" I said looking at him suspiciously. Raymond looked down at his hands and didn't say anything. It truly annoyed me when he does that. When he finally gets me alone and he would try to say something but would always chicken out. "Look. You brought me here for a reason. What is that reason?" I said as I started to glare at Raymond who was still looking down at his hands.

"I...I wanted-" he trailed off still looking at his hands. I felt impatient grow in me and I crossed my arms and my legs started to shake. "NO!" I said. Raymond snapped his head up and locked gazes with my glare. His face and ears red with his eyes frighten like I found out his darkest secret. "Huh?" he said with his face confused and the redness on his face grew darker. I stood up and grab him by his collar and pulled him close to my face with murder in my eyes. "NO! You do this a lot! BUT you're not gonna shy out this time. Just tell m-"

"I like you." he barely whispered but I still heard him. I looked at him stunned and frozen just looking at him with my eyes widen and mouth open. Did I really hear right? This guy I barely knew just confessed he liked me. I felt my heart pounding on my rib cage. I looked at his face which was a bright red and was advoiding my eye contact. I open my mouth to say something but the waiter cough and we both snapped our head toward the waiter and he had our order in his arms. "No PDA?" he said with a slight blush in his face. I finally realize I was still holding Raymond close to my face. I harshly push him to his seat and dig in my bag and pull out a hundred dollar and slam the money on the table. I hurried towards the door of this now awful place.

"WAIT DOM DO-" I heard him shout but I was already out the door. The rain instantly beat down at me. I walked toward the heart of the town but this time no foot step follow me. I couldn't stop thinking about what Raymond said to me. He liked me when did this happen? More importantly why? We never hang out and never really had a conversation. In fact Raymond was among the popular students and I was at the bottom like dirt on his expensive shoes. Making him looked bad or out of place among the popular sporty students. He was also popular with the girls. Every week someone always asking him out and they always leave heartbroken. All these pretty girls rejected was it because of me? If so why? Sure we sometime in up alone will that was because of Raymond. He always gets me alone and try to tell me something but always chicken out and run away. I wonder if that was what he was trying to tell me.

The air around me suddenly felt colder and the rain beating me down harder. I was walking as fast as I can away from the diner a place that was now on my "To avoid at all cost" list. The place where my great annoyance was probably still sitting at the booth with an ugly frown on his face. I start to feel guilt run through every veins in my body. I just wanted to cut open my wrist and let the guilt pour out in to the rain to let it wash the stress and guilt out. But I knew that would be stupid. I felt something vibrate in my pocket and pull out my expensive water poof phone that had my earphone wrapped around it. I unwrapped the earphone from the phone that my whole family deicide to all get and got one for me too. I looked at my screen and saw my mother name "Birthgiver" on the screen. I rolled my eyes and tap the red phone icon on the screen and put my earphone on than I play benny benassi Cinema Skrillex remix.

 _"You are a Cinema, I could watch you forever"_ I song play in my ears lifting my sprite a little as I walked down the empty wet street. I smile as the beat grew and it made feel like dancing a little, but than before my favorite part could come up. The music paused and my phone began to vibrate again. I huffed angrily and pulled my phone out and looked at the screen, but this time it wasn't my mother but my dad. I pulled out my earphones and tap the green phone icon and put the phone to my ears. "What?" I said. "Where are you? You should have been home 2 hours ago?" my dad voice boomed though the phone. I rolled my eyes and looked around "I'm by the book store Brarnes and noble." I reply. "Stay there. I'll pick you up." he said. "Okay. I'll stay in this spot. In the rain. Alone. You should hurry before I get kidnapped" I said to him and smirked. "If you get kidnapped trust me they'll bring you back." he said as we both laughed.

" **Meeeoooww!"** I heard a shriek of a cat and I turn around to find an empty ally with a huge dumpster on the right side fill with trash. "Hello? Sweetheart you okay?" I heard my dad voice "Yeah look...I'll wait for you to pick me up but I have to go I'll see ya soon." I said as I hang up before my dad could reply. The music started to play again but I paused my music still staring at the dark ally. Waiting for any sound, but when none came I turn around towards the book store that was closed. I could see the books there on display from New York Times best sellers to-

 **Meeeoooooowwww! MEOW! MEOOWW!** _ **Hisss!**_ Again I heard the shrieks of not one but serval cats crying and hissing. I turn towards the ally and looked at the dumpster. I walked toward the dirty box filled with thrash and looked inside. There were no cats but spoiled leftover food and bags of thrash. I didn't want to dig around for anything in this mess. I moved around on the side of the dumpster to see two boxes next to each other. They didn't move or made any sound but something was telling me to open one of them and that's what I did I open the box next to the dumpster and to my surprise I see very dirty cats. They stared frozen at me as I was staring at them. None of us made a noise or moved.

Something was odd about these cats they were all different colors, but it was hard to tell because there fur were coated with mud and I saw the other box move at little bit. I hurry and close the box with the colorful cats and moved to open the next box. When I did it was the same result as the other box. They were all colorful and dirty. They were still in shocked and surprise as we just stared at each other. I closed the box again and stood still thinking what to do with these cats. I couldn't take them to the shelter because they were full and I couldn't bring them home because I hated cats I was more of a dog person.

 _HONK! HONK!_ I turn to the noise to see my dad waving for me to hurry in to the car. I looked back to the boxes of cats. They were not my problem and I'm pretty sure someone was going to find them anyway. I walked to my dad car without a glance back to the cats and enter at the passager seat. I smiled "Hey daddy." I said as I toss my wet bag in the back seat and I put on my seat belt. He smiled "Hey sweetheart. You're soaked and you look tried." he said with a worried look "yeah. Last day of school drama." I yawned "Huh. That's weird you usually stay away from drama." Raymond image flash in my head. "Yeah but this one was unavoidable." I said with a sigh. Guilt once again bubbled in me. "Well your stress will be over once were home. We have a surprise for the whole family." my dad said as he begin to drive. "I hate surprises." I said mostly to myself. "Well this is a good surprise." he said.

I looked back at the ally were the cats were probably starving and cold. What if no one finds them and they starve to death? What if they do but turn them in to the already full shelter and theyou euthanized them because no one what's to adopt them? Guilt rush sharply through my body. I thought of lee and Raymond both with a frown on their face. I could see the ally grow smaller and smaller. The cats, Raymond and lee flash through my mind. I felt something bubbled in me. It was unbearable guilt not just from the cats but mostly from Raymond. An image of Raymond I abandon at the diner with that frown on his handsome face flash in my head. " **STOOOPPP!** " I yelled in the top of my lungs.

My dad slam on the breaks and we both jerk forward the seat belt stopping us from slamming our face in the dash board. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" my dad screamed with fear in his eyes. I flinch at his voice and he looked at me up and down "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" he said his voice soften up with worried in his eyes. "I forgot something in the ally by the book store." I said to him "And I-I'm s-sorry." I said with my face heating up. I looked at the out the window the rain still taping the window harshly. I was trying to avoid my dad eye contact. It was always hard for me to apologize to anyone i cause worried to or someone I hurt. My dad sighed and turn the car around. "You're lucky no one is on these roads because of the storm and no one got hurt." he scold. Once again guilt bubble in me but this guilt was different this guilt made me felt like crying. I could've gotten my dad hurt. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

My dad sighed and stop the car and looked at him confused. I stared in to his blue eyes. My dad was a handsome man he had straight jet black hair. Smooth face with a beard but it wasn't long like a pirate beard it was just barely growing out. He was tall, dark and very handsome. Lean strong body, pale flawless skin, and a beauty mark under his left eye. His voice was deep and smooth like dark chocolate mixed with blood if you're not careful you could get addicted or killed and people say I looked like him with his blue eyes and jet black hair I may have his looks but I had my mother face. "Are you going to get your things?" my dad said looking at me with a smile. "Oh! y-yeah" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

I got out of the car. The rain beating down on me again. I made my way to the dumpster again and the boxes of cat were still there. I open both boxes and looked at all the cats with a serious look. The cats stood still staring at me with different colored wide eyes. "Look cats." I sneered and only saw a few flinch. "I'm taking you home with me so you better sit still and not make one noise. Got it?" I said to the animals. The cats looked at each other and then at looked at me and nod. I flinch a little I wasn't expecting them to nod and understand. I shook my head and close both boxes than stack one on top of the other. I walked back to my dad car and went to the back seat and put the boxes down carefully making sure they wouldn't fall. I close the back door and went to the passager seat.

"What's in those boxes?" my dad said to me. "Some _Girls_ stuff" I said pretending to be embarrassed. "EEWWW" my dad laughed. i couldn't help but laugh with him. He began to drive as I watch the rain tapping the window. The closest person to me was probably my dad. Sure I had at least one friends but she lived on the other side of town. We never met but talk online well playing call of duty black ops 3 zombies. That was the only time we talk and we played so much that I actually called her my friend, But my dad was probably my best friend. I was his only child. My half-brothers were his step son but he didn't care he loved and raise them as his own. He didn't have favorites he treated us the same, But my mother was the one I didn't know for 17 and a half years she always gone on a " _business trip_ " but I knew she was busy being a whore, cheating on my dad and I don't think my dad knows.

I'm scared one day she'll find someone richer than my father and take me away from my dad like what she did to my half-brothers. She had three children with three different men all richer than the one before. All my half-brother are over 18 and are visiting from college. I was still 17 and my birthday was in a few weeks. So any day now she could just leave with another man and take me with her were I watched her have another baby with a stranger. I shook my head no! My birthday in a few weeks and I didn't have to worry about anything.

I snapped out of my thoughts as my 2 story home came into view on its own private property was huge complete with 6 bedroom, 6 and a half baths, a basement, 3 car garage, swimming pool in the back, and a full kitchen with a dining room and only 2 people actually live there. Yeah my dad was rich in fact he owns a really big company. We were millionaire almost billionaire. My half-brothers and I have a card full with money "Here this card contain endless money don't hesitant to buy what you desires, but theres one rule _**NO**_ drugs, you break the rule this card is permanently gone" my dad words echo in my head. My brothers all still have their cards. I don't use mine at all. It was still full I didn't like being spoiled even if i was already spoiled beyond repair thanks to my dad.

We pulled up on the drive way and I see my brothers sexy cars. My oldest brother had a blueish black 2015 Ferrari California and my other older brother had a red and black 2015 tesla roadster. My father smiled and looked at me "Your brothers are home." he says and I looked at the cars. My father most prized car was sitting protected in the garage a black and silver 2012 Bugatti Veyron. "HEY! Let's go greet your brothers." my dad said to me pushing my thoughts out. i sighed and nod my head as we both got out of the car my dad went straight in to the house and I went to the back seat and grab the boxes full of suspiciously quiet cats. They must be well trained by their previous owner because I didn't hear one peek out of them on the car ride here. Why did they abandon these cats?

 **A/N** "sorry for any miss spelled and grammar I'm writing this story on Word Pad. I'll fix any mistakes when I visit the library again and Next chapter has the Ninja kitties POV."


End file.
